Ein Dämon namens Liebe
by xXxSimaraxXx
Summary: Herbert macht sich Gedanken über seine Gefühle für jung Vampir Alfred...


*-*-*-*-* Ein Dämon Namens Liebe *-*-*-*-*

„**Wissen Sie, was es heißt, jemanden zu lieben und ihm niemals Frieden, Freude oder Glück schenken zu können? Zu wissen, dass man ihn niemals glücklich machen kann, obwohl beide keine Schuld trifft, sondern nur, weil man nicht der Richtige für den anderen ist?" ******

**( Zitat aus: „Ferne Ufer" von Diana Gabaldon)**

„Ein Sarg?" die Stimme des jungen Mannes klang unnatürlich hoch, als er aussprach, was so offensichtlich war. „_Dein_ Sarg, Chèri." schmunzelte der Blonde Vampir zu seiner Rechten, worauf der jüngere mit den Fingern das dunkle Holz des Sarges nach fuhr, ohne sein schaudern zu verbergen. „Wenn du nicht allein schlafen willst…" der Graf lies den Satz offen, doch bei dem wissenden Lächeln auf seinen Lippen krallte Alfred sich fest. „Schon gut." Fiepte er erschrocken mit einem scheuen Blick auf den Grafensohn, der so tat, als hätte er denn Kommentar seines Vaters nicht vernommen doch der schwach schimmernde Rot-Ton seiner Wangen straffte ihn lügen. Auch Alfreds Wangen waren gerötet- erstaunlich stark, wenn man bedachte dass er selbst beinahe kein Blut mehr besaß und noch keines zu sich genommen hatte. (Was ihm sowieso unmöglich erschien, da er bereits beim bloßen Anblick am liebsten in Ohnmacht viel, was der Graf aber nicht vorzeitig zu wissen brauchte…) Der Graf wandte sich um, noch immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Alfred glaubte zu hören wie der dunkelhaarige ein „Wir werden sehen." Murmelte, bevor er in seinen Sarg stieg, und Kokoul den Deckel schloss. Herbert verharrte jedoch, scheinbar unschlüssig was er sagen sollte. „Falls du dich fürchtest…" begann er, doch Alfreds genuscheltes „Werd ich nicht" (Was natürlich gelogen war, da er sich _immer_ fürchtete, dazu bedarf es noch nicht einmal eines Sarges, dieser erhöhte die Wahrscheinlichkeit nur umso mehr.) lies ihn verstummen. Kurz nickte er dem jüngeren zu, bevor auch er sich schlafen legte.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte der blonde Vampir ein verängstigtes Krächzen seinen Namen rufen. Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und lauschte in den Tag. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, denn noch einmal hörte er seinen Namen aus dem Munde seines Engels. Er musste Lächeln als er die ängstliche Stimme des neugeborenen Vampirs vernahm, und schob ohne Hast den Deckel beiseite. Er setzte sich auf, und seine Stimme klang warm als er sagte: „Komm rein, Chéri. Es ist genug Platz für zwei." Unsicher trat Alfred näher und Herbert erkannte dass sein Gegenüber zitterte. Im ersten Moment wollte er instinktiv den Arm nach dem jüngeren ausstrecken, doch besann er sich eines besseren und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, an den steinernen Rand seiner Schlafstelle. Schüchtern überwand der dunkelhaarige den letzten Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Gestein, wobei er dem Blonden einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Dieser lächelte bitter. „Keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts." Schließlich gewann die Furcht über die Scheue und Alfred legte sich zaghaft nieder, darauf bedacht, den älteren nicht näher zu kommen, als eine Alptraumfreie Nacht erforderte. (Den ein solcher hatte ihn, gerade als die Erschöpfung ihn doch noch in den Schlaf getrieben hatte, auch diesen letzten Trost geraubt.)

Da der gegebene Raum zu klein war damit beide auf dem Rücken lagen, bettete er seinen Kopf vorsichtig in die Armbeuge des Vampirs, von dem ihn nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten. Herberts Hände legten sich auf die Arme seines Gegenübers, und er musste sich beherrschen den anderen nicht einfach an seine Brust zu ziehen, doch das hätte das wenige Vertrauen das der Jüngere ihm so eben bewiesen hatte sofort zerstört. Stattdessen genoss er das Kribbeln, welches sich von seinen Fingerspitzen über seinen Gesamten Körper ausbreitete und lauschte lange auf den allmählich ruhiger werdenden Atem seines Schützlings. (Er musste Lächeln, als er bemerkte, das Alfred sich das atmen noch immer nicht abgewöhnt hatte) Den jüngeren einfach nur zu halten, allein das hätte er lange Zeit nicht mal zu hoffen gewagt.

* * *

Ein leises Scharren weckte Herbert in den frühen Abendstunden. Träge drehte er denn Kopf beiseite und beobachtete amüsiert wie Alfred versuchte, möglichst lautlos denn steinernen Deckel beiseite zu schieben wobei er jedoch eher das Gegenteil ereichte. „Soll ich dir helfen, Chèri?" erbarmte er sich schließlich, worauf der jüngere erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht…" nuschelte er verlegen und Herbert schob mit gekonntem Griff die Blockade beiseite. Alfred befreite sich zuerst aus dem Sarg, Herbert folgte.

Und dann, nur kurz, streifte sein Arm den seines Gegenübers, nur einen Moment berührten sich ihre Auren, doch dieser Augenblick genügte, um Herberts Maske zu zerbrechen, und hätte sein Herz noch geschlagen, es hätte einen Sprung gemacht. Er konnte nicht anders als den Kopf zu heben und warf einen langen, sehnsüchtigen Blick in diese wundervollen Augen, von denen er sich niemals los zureisen vermochte. Wie gern würde er seine Lippen auf die des jüngeren legen, ihn spüren, schmecken, für sich behalten. Beschützen. Sich ihm anvertrauen, ihm alles geben, alles und noch mehr.

Doch er wusste, das würde nie geschehen. Er musste die Augen schließen um sich zu beherrschen, nicht nach dem Arm des anderen zu greifen und… nein. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite und durchquerte hektisch, mit langen Schritten die Gruft, und stürzte hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Gänge, bis eine Mauer ihm den Weg versperrte. Er wusste nicht genau, wo er war, es war ihm egal.

Er presste die Stirn gegen den kalten Stein. Seine Hände fühlten sich taub an, doch sein Kopf schmerzte unerträglich. Seine Augen brannten. Ärgerlich wischte er darüber und erkannte, dass er weinte, tatsächlich weinte, wie er es zum letzten Mal beim Tode seiner Mutter getan hatte, damals, als Sterblicher. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem bitteren Lachen und kraftlos sank er an der Mauer hinab.

* * *

„Herbert?" drang ihre Stimme in sein Bewusstsein ein, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass er allein sein wollte, allein mit seinem Schmerz. Er hob denn Kopf. „Was?" wollte er bissig fragen, doch es war nur ein heiseres Raunen. Magda erstarrte. „Hast du… geweint?" fragte sie, obwohl seine geröteten Augen allein schon genug Antwort waren.

„Es ist wegen ihm, nicht war?" fragte sie leise. „Woher-" begann Herbert, doch die Blonde unterbrach ihn. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn anschaust. Deine Augen verraten dich." Ein schwaches, trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge. Er lachte trocken auf, kam wieder auf die Beine, und klopfte sich den Staub vom dunklen Rock. „Du verstehst das nicht." Murmelte er, mit mehr oder weniger fester Stimme und versuchte dem stechenden Blick der Blondine zu entgehen, doch diese versperrte ihm mit wogender Brust den Fluchtweg. „Du kannst nicht immer weglaufen Herbert!" Am liebsten hätte er wie ein kleiner Junge gefragt „Warum?" doch er wusste dass Magda recht hatte, auch wenn er sie dafür hasste.

„Ich kann nicht mehr so tun als würde ich nichts empfinden! Ich sage ihm, ich tu' ihm nichts, während ich Dinge im Sinn hab, für die man mich ihn meiner Jugend an den Pranger gestellt hätte! Ich dachte, seine Nähe wäre ein Trost, doch sie ist eine Qual." stieß der Blonde hervor, und ohne dass er wollte, kamen die Wörter die er so lange in sich begraben hatte zum Vorschein und er konnte nicht anders als sie auszusprechen. Seine Stimme war schmerzverzehrt als er fortfuhr. „Wenn ich ihn sehe, wenn ich neben ihm stehe, will ich nichts lieber tun als ihn zu berühren, nur für einen kurzen Moment so tun als könnte ich ihn besitzen. Ich sehe ihn an, und kann nicht anders als seine Lippen zu bewundern, seine Augen, seinen Hals, seinen Körper! Ich werde noch verrückt wenn das so weiter geht! Verdammt, ich liebe ihn! Ich habe versucht mich zu beherrschen doch es frisst mich auf! Jede Faser meines Körpers sehnt sich nach ihm, aber ich weis das ich ihn niemals haben kann! Manchmal stelle ich mir vor was geschieht, wenn ich ihn einfach küsse, und frage mich ob sich dieser eine Augenblick lohnen würde auch wenn er mich danach meidet, aber ich bin viel zu feige ihm noch einmal nahe zu kommen!" Magda schwieg lange. Keines ihrer Worte hätte seinen Scherz lindern können, und das wusste sie genau. Denn Liebe tut weh, auch wenn die Menschen sagen, es wäre anders. Die Liebe ist Folter und Genuss zu gleich.

Und das wird immer so bleiben.

Bis in die Ewigkeit.

*-*-* Ende *-*-*

**Reviews? *chibi blick* **

**Viele Grüße **

**Simara**


End file.
